A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for straightening wires, and more particularly, to an apparatus for straightening ductile electrode leads extending from a miniature device.
B. Prior Art
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, solid state circuits are deposited on substrates which are subsequently housed in metallic, ceramic or plastic containers. Contact is made with the semiconductor material through wire leads which extend from the base portion of the semiconductor housing. One type of semiconductor housing is a cylindrical metal container which is designated as a T.O. device.
A T.O. device, as well as other semiconductor housings, have leads projecting therefrom which are ductile and susceptible to bending in a manufacturing process. In a typical manufacturing process, there is a finite expectation for a given number of devices with bent leads. Previously, it has been the typical industry practice to straighten leads by hand, using a wooden implement, often a pencil.
It has been recognized that a great deal of time and effort could be saved by an apparatus which quickly, efficiently and reliably straightened bent leads extending from the base of an object, specifically a semiconductor housing of the T.O. type. The term "T.O." means "transistor outline" and specifies a container for integrated circuits and transistors, usually metal, of cylindrical shape and having a plurality of wire leads extending downwardly from the base of the container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lead straightening apparatus which will automatically straighten ductile wire leads extending from a base.